


Raised by wolfs

by ocilott1



Category: Imagination - Fandom
Genre: Other, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocilott1/pseuds/ocilott1
Summary: A tale from two bored person





	Raised by wolfs

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is not english so there might be some mistakes.

Once upon a time there was a girl.Her name was Chloe.She was raised by wolfs, beacuse her parents leaved her behind in the woods to die.But she was find by wolfs.The alpha finded her and raised her like her own child.Fire is Chloes' best friend. They always played in the woods together, sometimes with other puppies too.One day Chloe wanted to play with Fire again. But she couldn't find her.Chloe was really sad.She missed Fire a lot.Once when she sitted opposite the river she saw footprints.She followed them. And she finded Fire she was very weak and cold she was almost dead.Chloe throw her to the healer wolf, Ice. Ice healed Fire and she get better everyday. Few years after Chloe had cancer. This sickness is unknown for wolf so they can't do with anything. Fire get her powers a month previously.She wasn't good in healing but she tried to heal Chloe. She did it very good even if she don't practised it a lot. Chloe got fully healed.Chloe was very grateful for her friend.After a few months everyone in Chloes' "class" got their power. Just Chloe not beacuse she was just a human. Beacuse of it she get very sad. Her "mother" feeled her sadness and went to the Holy - Dragon. She begged him for a pendant with Chloe can be a wolf too, she get the pendant. When she went home she went to Chloe and she gave Chloe the pendant. Chloe wear it on and she transformed to a wolf. She can't say anything in her happiness.


End file.
